


put away your childish things

by anotherbuskitten



Series: live, die, rinse, repeat [3]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: “When you play a game of thrones you win or you die.”― George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones





	put away your childish things

I

When you’re raising a child in a place that’s not seen small hands since Odin was a boy there’s bound to be a few errors. He ends up with his father’s sword a few too many times and after that other play seemed dull.

II

Thor was never much for play, not when he could play war instead. But he was a child, nonetheless, and he had playthings enough in the rains and the clouds.

III

Thor. Loki’s favourite toy was – is – Thor.

IV

You’d think they’d learn from their mistakes but no – Balder has knives aplenty, wildlife instead of wind and brothers to spare. Still, he turned out the best of them.


End file.
